Keeping it in the Family
by kelbobs15
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New Feeling, but more Sam and Phil. When tragedy strikes, the relationship begins to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes it's little old me with a new fic... Again sorry 4 writing a new fic without finishing "Love Has Nothing To Do With It" lol. Anyways it's gonna start off all fine and dandy but you'll soon hate me, hehhehehe.**_

Happy Families?

Sam Nixon looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a long, elegant white gown ready for the happiest day of her life. She was finally marrying Phil Hunter. She had been waiting for this day for so long, the day she tamed him. Her three bridesmaids Gina, Abi and her ex girlfriend Jo walked in and stared at her in amazement. "You look beautiful." Jo sighed.

"Thankyou... I'm so scared and head is banging thanks to last night Gina!" Sam added to Gina. Gina looked around innocently, it was her idea to order the whiskys, the vodkas and the shots! Abi straightened Sam's veil and looked at her. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

Meanwhile Phil was having a little car trouble. "Why won't it start?" He asked the driver.

"We've got a wedding to get to and if he's not there, there isn't gonna be a wedding!" Phil's brother steve exclaimed.

"We appear to have ran out of petrol." The driver mumbled.

"You've gotta be kidding me... Come on Steve, we'll be quicker running."

"In these suits?!" Phil got out the car and steve quickly followed.

Sam waited at the registry office nervously. "Where is he?... He's stood me up hasn't he?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that hun, look who's here." Jo grinned. Phil and Steve came running through the car park and up to Sam and the guests. "Where have you been?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry we had a muppet driver that forgot to put petrol in the car." Phil explained.

"Ok your forgiven... Tuck your shirt in and kiss me." Sam smiled. He kissed her lips passionately.

"Come on you two, you got time for that later, now you've got to get married." Gina laughed.

A few hours later Sam and Phil had said their "I do" and now were mr and mrs Hunter. Phil took off his tie and moved over to Sam. "So mrs Hunter are you happy?" he asked her.

"I am, are you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I know how we could both be happier." He kissed and began to gently push her back on to the bed.

"Phil dress! Phil!" They both landed back on the bed, Phil on top Sam. Sam giggled.

"Err... Hope I'm not interrupting something." Jack Meadows said at the door.

Sam and Phil sat up. "The dj was wondering if you two are ready for your first dance as husband and wife." Jack said.

"Give us five minutes." Sam requested. Jack nodded and left the room.

"Five minutes? We're gonna need more than." Phil laughed.

"No we don't cos, we're not doing anything until later... I need to talk to you."

"It's a bit late if ur having second thoughts about being my wife."

"No, it's nothing like that... I'm pregnant Phil."

Phil was completely speechless. "Phil please say something." Sam said. Again Phil was silent, instead he smiled, picked her up and twirled her around. "So, you're not mad then?" Sam laughed.

"How the hell can I be mad? This is fantastic!" Phil exclaimed.

"God you dont know how happy I am that you think so!"

"So, we're gonna do this, we're gonna be parents... That's a scary thought."

"I know you and me having a baby, we'll be ok though won't we?"

"Yeah of course we will."

"Lets go back downstairs."

"Do we have 2?... I thought we could celebrate." Phil had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Later." Sam took Phil's hand and led him downstairs.

As Sam and Phil danced their first dance as husband and wife to "Best in me" by "Blue", Jo looked at them lovingly. Gina walked over to her, remembering what had happened between Jo and Sam two years earlier. "You alright?" She asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jo replied.

"You sure, I know how you feel about her..."

"Gina, I'm ok, I'm glad Sam's happy... She and Phil are meant to be together, the way it's meant to be." She looked back over at them and smiled as they started kissing and looked forward to their new baby arriving.

_**So wat u all think? Do u want 2 no wat happens nxt? If u do review!!! Lol. So plez be nice and give me sum reviews and I'll try 2 update regularly. Luv KellyxXx **_


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friends

Seven months later Phil woke up with a heavily pregnant Sam. He rolled over and kissed her neck. She looked at him and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Phil asked her.

"Fat." Sam giggled.

"Fat but radiant."

"Oh you say the nicest things."

"It's true, you're still gorgeous." Phil rolled Sam on to her back before climbing on top of her avoiding the bump.

"Phil we don't have time, we've gotta go to work." Sam giggled.

"You shouldn't be at work in your condition." Phil moaned.

"I'm pregnant, not ill... Anyway I want to spend most of my maternity leave with the baby." Sam climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

Sam and Phil arrived at work hand in hand as usual. While Sam was behind her desk bored out of her mind, Phil was working on a drugs case with DC Terry Perkins. They went into club where the drugs were supposedly being sold. Phil walked over to the barman. "Excuse me." He said. The barman turned around and Phil instantly knew the face.

"Michael... Michael Bates?" Phil asked.

"Phil Hunter, no way... How you bin mate, haven't seen you for... God how long has it bin?" Michael asked.

"Fifteen years... So what have you bin up to?"

"I've bin managing the club."

"So you've got yourself sorted then?"

"Yeah nearly there... What do you do now?"

"I'm a police officer, in fact thats why I'm here, a young girl died here last night becasue of a heroin overdose... Do you remember anything about it?"

"No it was my night off yesterday... But I'll get you a list of all the people that were working last night they might've seen something."

"Cheers mate."

"Who was that?" Terry asked Phil.

"Oh Michael, he's my best friend from high school and college." Phil said.

"He seemed nice."

"Yeah, I'm glad he's sorted himself out."

"What do you mean?"

"He used to be a gambling addict, he got into such debt and we lost touch after college so I never got to see if he helped himself but at least now I know."

Michael soon returned with a sheet of paper with names on. "Did I miss anything?" He asked seeing Phil and Terry huddled quite close together.

"No, not much." Phil said. Michael handed them the list.

"Right I'll get started on these and give you a few minutes."

"Cheers Terry." Terry walked away from them.

"So hows the family?" Phil asked.

"Errr... Well haven't spoken to my parents for while." Michael explained.

"Oh."

"Hey it doesn't matter, hows your mum and brother?"

"Yeah they're ok, I'm going to see mum on Friday with my wife."

"Oh, so you're going up Essex way are you?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't suppose you could make a stop along the way could you."

"Yeah where?"

"The address is on the packaging... Thanks mate, it saves me buying a stamp." Michael handed Phil the package.

Terry returned minutes later. "Right I've spoken to a few but the rest are at home so we can make some calls when we get back to the station." He said.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you soon Michael." Phil said.

"Oh Phil, here's my number give us a call sometime, I'd love to meet your wife." Michael smiled.

"Yeah ok, see you soon."

**_Yeh I no this chapter was kinda crap but I'll try 2 make the next a bit better. Can anyone have a guess wat is in the package? Altho it wudn't surprise me if u knew I didn't put it in suttly, lol! Anyways plez review and I'll update soon. Luv KellyxXx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Shocking Discovery

Later that night Phil dropped the package on the bedroom floor waiting and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes but opened them when he felt his wife's soft lips on his own. Sam hovered over Phil. "You're gonna hurt yourself." Phil said.

"Oh stop going on." Sam moaned.

"I only do cos I love you."

"Well show me that you love me in a different way."

"Sam! The baby will end up disturbed if we keep being naughty."

"The baby will have to cover his ears." Phil rolled Sam on to her back and started undressing her.

Half an hour later Phil went into the bathroom to have a wash. Sam climbed out of bed and put her pjamas on. She moved all the clothes that were on the floor and noticed the package. "Phil what's this?" She asked. Phil came out of the bathroom a toothbrush in his hand. "Oh that, I saw an old mate earlier while I was on a case and I told him we were visiting my mum on Friday and he asked me to drop it off somewhere in Essex."

"Is it alright if I have a look?"

"I wanna respect his privacy but yeah sure." Sam opened the package and was shocked by what she saw.

A bag of cocaine. Tears formed Sam's eyes. She couldn't believe Phil would betray her like this. Phil went back into the bedroom and Sam threw the bag. "What the...?!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah Phil my thoughts exactly!" Sam shouted. Phil looked at the bag before realising what it was.

"You better explain to me right now!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam I can't explain, I didn't know what it was until you just looked." Phil said.

"You can't tell me that you agreed to take a package to some place and not even ask what it was and who it was for!"

"It's true."

"Stop lying to me!" Sam lunged at Phil and banged her fists on his chest until she felt a crucifying pain in her stomach.

She cried out in pain. Phil wrapped his arm around her and sat her down on the bed. "Don't stress yourself out." Phil said softly.

"How could you do this to me?" Sam cried.

"I swear Sam, I never knew what was inside there, I thought it might have been money or something cos he used to be in debt. But I swear I never thought it'd be drugs I swear." Phil rested his head on Sam's chest as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair.

"Ok, we can get through this... We'll take it to Jack in the morning and you tell him everything that you know about the man ok." Sam said.

"I can't do that, I can't betray him like that." Phil replied.

"Well then I can't stay here tonight." Sam got up and went to put her clothes on. "Sam wait! Ok I'll go to see Jack tommorrow morning." Phil sighed. Sam placed her hands on his cheeks.

"It's for the best darling, you know it is." Sam said. She kissed his lips gently.

**_So wat do u thinks gonna happen nxt? Plezz read and revew, luv KellyxXx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me again!! I just had my English lit and ICT GCSE exams today!! The eng lit was v hard and I ended up chewing a polystyrene cup wiv nerves! Lol! But my ICT exam was just ridiculous I got asked a question involving criminals and umbrellas!! Honestly! Anyways back 2 the fic…… YAY! DAY OFF 2MOS!!! Sorry...**

**To refresh ur memory… Sam and Phil got married and discovered Sam was pregnant. Seven months later Phil runs into old friend Michael Bates who asks Phil 2 drop a package off in Essex which turns out to be a kilo of cocaine. Sam goes absolutely shit ape at Phil who swears he had nothing to do with the drugs, anyways enjoy…**

The Truth is Revealed

The next morning Phil put the drugs back into the packaging and got dressed for work. Sam was still asleep, Phil hovered over her and brushed his lips against hers. Sam opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Half 7… Will you come with me today to see Jack? I don't wanna do it alone." Phil said.

"Of course I will, don't worry you're doing the right thing… I'm so proud of you." The couple kissed once more before climbing off the bed and continuing to get ready.

Phil and Sam walked into work hand in hand as usual. They walked up to Jack's office and knocked on the door. "Come in… Sam, Phil… What can I do for you?" Jack asked.

"Guv, I was working on a drugs case yesterday with DC Perkins and I ran into an old friend of mine and…" Phil struggled to get. Sam gave his hand a squeeze and took over from there. "He asked Phil to drop off a package in Essex and well… You better look for yourself." Sam placed the packaging on the desk. Jack opened it and noticed the drugs inside.

"When did you realise this?" Jack asked.

"Last night." Sam replied.

"Phil what kind of case was it?"

"A drugs case." Phil replied.

"And you didn't think that he could possibly have something to do with it?"

"I've known him for a long time… I thought I could trust him."

"Ok… Well you did the right thing bringing this to me, would you like to take part in the arrests?"

"No I just wanna forget about it."

"Ok, I'll let you know how it goes."

Later in the day Jack and Mickey had gone to the club with a search warrant and Phil was out working on another case, once again Sam was left behind a desk. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she let out a gasp. "You ok Sam?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a twinge." Sam replied.

"You sure?"

Yeah… Phil's got some stuff on his mind and it's affecting me too."

"Well tell Phil to keep his problems to himself, you'll be ready to pop in a few days."

"Thanks for that Jo."

At the club Michael was getting frustrated as the police searched the club. "This is ridiculous, I haven't done anything wrong!" He snapped.

"A girl died here Mr Bates excuse us for holding you and your staff in connection." Jack said. Soon PC Lewis Hardy came out of the stockroom and took Jack and Mickey inside. On the floor were several bags of cocaine.

"Don't tell me, personal use?... Michael Bates I'm arresting you on suspicion of supplying a class A drug you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence… Do you understand?"

"Yeah, by the way tell Phil Hunter, he's dead when I get hold of him."

"Oh not where you're going mate." Jack and Mickey lead Michael away.

**Ooooooo! Shocking! Let me no wat y'all (shit I'm deffo watching 2 much of Steel Magnolias lol) think and I'll try 2 stick 2 writing can't make any promises tho…lol! Luv ya all, KellyxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again I'm sorry for not writing this 4 ages, it's the same reason given in "love has nothing to do with it" But i hope this chapter makes up 4 the wait...**_

**Break in**

The following day Phil had to go into work but Jack wouldn't let Sam go in after Jo told him about her pains the day before. Phil was putting on his usual suit when Sam came up behind him, placd her hands on his chest and kissed his back. "Don't... Otherwise I won't be able to force myself to go to work." Phil moaned.

"That's the whole point... You can be a bit late can't you?" Sam said.

"I suppose." Phil turned around and kissed Sam's lips before pushing her back down on the bed.

20 minutes later Phil was putting his suit back on and watched Sam sleep. He reached under the covers and stroked her baby bump. He kissed his wife's head before finally leaving for work, glad that things were gonna be ok.

Phil arrived at work 10 minutes late, luckily nobody but Jo noticed. "And where have you been?" Jo asked.

"Err... I got held up." Phil said unconvincingly.

"By Sam I assume, so things are ok between you's now/"

"yeah, but I just keep worrying that something's gonna happen."

"What like?"

"I don't know, you know all that stuff with Michael."

"Phil don't worry she'll be fine."

"I know but this is the first time I'm leaving her alone. What if she goes into labour?"

"Then she'll know exactly what to do, stop worrying!"

Later that day Sam phoned Jo at work. "Hello DC Masters Sunhill CID?... Sam, how are you?" Jo asked.

"Feeling tired and fat." Sam moaned.

"Aww babes, it'll be over soon and then you'll have more tiredness."

"I know, I doubt I'll get rid of the extra weight too, I'm sat here now with a tub of chocolate icecream."

"Awww, don't you're making me hungry, anyways you're a skinny bitch you dont need to worry about a little extra weight." Both women laughed.

Sam heard a knock at the door and said to Jo: "I gotta go, someone's here, I'll ring you later."

"Ok babes, talk to you soon."  
"Bye." Sam put the phone down and went to answer the door. She opened the door to see two men in balaclavares. She tried to close the door but they pushed it open and made a grab for Sam. Sam made a dash for the phone when one man grabbed her around the throat and pulled her back into the living room.

_**oooooo! Will she and the baby survive? You'll just have 2 wait and see, I'm evil I no lol! Anyways, plezzz review, like I sed before, reviews make me feel special! Lv kellyxXx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys am bk off my holiday and I've had my hair done!!! It has different colours in it, so now wen I go to the Mcfly concert and they sing "5 colours in her hair" I can shout "tht's me!!" Lol! Anyways 2 tbe fic, in the last chapter sum1 forced their way into the house, like in A Whole New Feeling... Shit Sam's not having much luck... EnjoyxXx_**

**Blood on your hands**

One of the men pushed Sam on to the sofa while the second locked and bolted the front door. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sam asked through her sobs.

"Shut up and sit still." The first man snapped.

"Listen my husband will be home any minute, if you go now I won't tell him you were here."

"Don't lie to us Mrs Hunter it just makes us angry." Sam became silent, how did he know her name? She felt another pain in her stomach, it was much stronger than the previous day.

As the hour passed by the pains became more frequent and Sam was beginning to wonder what the men were going to do to her. "Will you please just tell me what I've done, let me understand." Sam begged.

"Don't tell me you haven't a single clue... And I thought you were smart." the first man sniggered Sam began to sob again.

Meanwhile Phil was at the station catching up on some paperwork when he was approached by Jack. "Hi Phil, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine thanks guv, glad that things are getting back to normal." Phil smiled.

"That's good, I need to ask you to do something, but I'll understand if you say no."

"Ok, what?"

"Would you be willing to speak to Michael Bates."

Back at the house Sam's pains had become unbearable,she was sweating and breathing through the pain. The first man hadn't noticed she was in pain, he just assumed she was scared, but the second man had. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No! I keep havig these pains... OH GOD!... I think the baby's coming!" Sam cried.

Phil had gone into an interview room to meet Michael Bates when he was brought in by his custordy sergeant. "Give us a few minutes." Phil requested.

The custordy sergeant left the room. "Say what you want to say so I can get out of here."

"I just want you to know that what I'm about to tell you had nothing to do with me."

"Just spit it out."

"You remember that package I asked you to drop off in Essex?"

"How could I forget, it nearly cost me my marriage."

"It was for another club owner, Mr John West, he isn't happy that it didn't turn up."

"So?"

"He's hired henchmen to assinate your wife."

Back in CID, Jo finally had a few minutes to herself. She decided to call Sam. It rang for a little while before she heard Sam cry out and someone shout at her in the background before the line went dead. Jo's yes widened in horror as she slammed the phone down and dashed out of CID.

"You're lying! You're trying to get back at me!" Phil exclaimed.

"Why would I? What would it gain?" Michael asked.

"It's not true!"

"Where is your wife Phil?"

"She's at home."  
"You need to get to her quick." Phil ran out of the interview room, down the corridor and straight into Jack and Jo.

"Thangod we've caught you, Sam maybe in danger." Jacl said.

"I tried to phone her, I heard her scream and someone shout at her." Jo explained.

"I know, Michael just told me that the man who the drugs were going to has hired someone to kill her! We need to get to her now!" Phil exclaimed.

"We are Phil, we need to get some uniformed officers."

"Guv, we've got no time to waste!"

"Alright Phil, you and Jo make your way down their now, I'll catch up." They all rushed off again, hoping to get to Sam in time.

Jo and Phil arrived at the house within five minutes. They ran up to the front door to find it was locked . Phil rammed into the door with his full force; it caved in. Phil and Jo entered the house and found blood stains leading from the living room to the kitchen. In the living room Sam lay in a pool of blood. Phil knelt besides her. "Sam sweetheart!... Where's the blood coming from?" He asked in a panic.

"Phil, I don't think she's been beaten or anything." Jo said looking at Sam's underwear on the floor. Sam began to come round. "Phil?... Where's our baby?" Sam asked wearily.

"What do you mean?"

"The baby... Where is he?" Jo and Phil looked at each other, there was no baby.

**_oooooh! Where's the baby?!! So wat u all think? Let me no... Lots of luv Kelly (aka that wierdo wiv 5 colours in her hair!)xXx_**


End file.
